The Reincarnated Vampire Slayer
by fanluver
Summary: Kim goes to LA to stay with her cousin. She also ends up with powers she never though she would get. What happens when she starts getting memories of someone else's life.JK friendship
1. Default Chapter

THE REINCARNATED VAMPIRE SLAYER

AN: Takes place after season 7 of BtVS. There was no Darla and no Connor. Angel Investigations did not get Wolfram and Hart. Couples are as follows: Angel/Kim, Jason/Cordelia, Fred/Gunn, and Wesley/Faith. Some of the Buffy characters will have small parts in here, but not right away. I do not own Angel, Buffy, or Power Rangers. I have nothing so please do not sue me, because you won't get anything from me.

Chapter 1

Meetings

Kim stood on the sidewalk outside of the hotel where her cousin worked. She was surprised that her cousin was working at all, but what surprised her the most was the fact that her cousin was working as an investigator. Her cousin wasn't one to work to hard when they were younger. In fact her cousin wasn't one to work at all. Kim's aunt and uncle use to spoil her cousin all the time. Her cousin had been the most popular and the most hated girl in high school. When Kim tried to change her, she would laugh at Kim's efforts. Her cousin never cared what other people thought of her. That was one of the things that Kim admired the most about her cousin. The other thing she admired was the fact that she could always get herself out of trouble even though she never had to prove that she could.

Kim decided that she couldn't stand on the sidewalk all night, so she went in. Upon entering, Kim saw a man and woman standing at the counter. The man was about 6 foot tall, bald, black, and fairly good-looking. The woman was about 5 feet 8 inches tall, brown long hair. Her hair was about the same length as Kim's cousin's when she was in high school. They didn't notice her until she started walking towards them.

"May we help you?" The man asked her suspiciously.

"I was wondering if Cordelia Chase was here."

"She's out working on a case with our bosses. Is there anything we can do for you?" The woman was a little to cheerful for Kim at the moment.

"No thank you. I'll just wait her for Cordelia if you don't mind."

"Not at all. My name's Fred and this is my boyfriend Charles."

"My friends call me Gunn."

"Kimberly Hart, but everyone calls me Kim. It's nice to finally put a name to a face."

"So how do you know Cordelia?" Gunn was just as suspicious as he was a few minutes ago.

"You're just full of questions aren't you. I suppose that's a good thing when you work for a private investigator. I guess it's also a good thing when you deal with the things that go bump in the night."

"How do you…" Gunn was interrupted by Cordelia yelling at the two men she walked in with.

"Forget it! No amount of apologies are going to make things right." Cordelia was covered from head to foot in slime. It was obvious to Kim that Cordelia was on the wrong end of exploding demon. Kim started to laugh. Cordelia and the two men turned to look at who was laughing. "Kim! Oh my god. I haven't seen you since I started my senor year in high school. What are you doing here?" Cordelia started to run toward Kim. Kim quickly backed up, but Cordelia continued to advance on her. Kim decided to take matters into her own hands. She did a back flip and landed on the third step from the top on the stairs.

"Don't you dare come near me until you get that slime off of you Cordelia Chase. The last thing I need is to look like you."

"It's not my fault I got covered in slime." Kim raised her eyebrows at Cordelia. "If I had been told to duck, I would have. Unfortunately, the two I came in with, thought it would be funny if they forgot to tell me that little detail."

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, and then I'll tell you why I came here."

"Okay. The others can keep you company while I shower. All of you behave. That goes for you too Kim."

"I'm not going to do anything Delia. I hate to tell you this girl, but I was the one who stayed out of the hospital when I was in school."

"No you just hid your injuries better."

"No I was just a quick healer." Cordelia stuck her tongue out at Kim and headed up the stairs. Kim laughed and then flipped over Cordelia's head, landing on the floor of the lobby.

Kim was still laughing when Cordelia walked out of sight. Kim looked at the other two people in the lobby of the hotel. One of the was a little taller than the Gunn. He had dark hair, brown eyes, and he was extremely handsome. The other one was slightly shorter than Gunn. He also had dark hair, but his eyes were blue and hidden behind a pair of glasses. The tall one had to be Angel. He had the angelic face that Delia had told her about. The other one had to be Wesley, the ex-watcher. Kim giggled at the looks on everyone's faces. It had to be the moves she had pulled to get away from Delia. Kim thanked God that she could still pull off those moves. It had been awhile since she had done anything like that.

Thirty minutes later Cordelia had come back down stairs slime free. Kim gave her a hug, but she made sure that a smile was on her face when they pulled away from each other. Nobody notice the look on Kim's face except for Angel. Kim saw the look in his eyes. She was able to convey to him not to say anything to anyone just yet. The slight nod of his head was enough to put her at ease. Cordelia pull Kim to the circular couch and pushed her to sit.

"Now tell me why you're here. The last time you sent me a letter, you told me that you thought that you had found the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

"I was wrong." Cordelia noticed the sadness in Kim's tone.

"Kim what happened? You better tell me the truth."

"You know the what happened. I fell into the same trap as before. He was real nice in the beginning, and then he changed into someone I didn't know. The only difference was I couldn't get out."

"How did you get here then?"

"He was arrested for attempted murder. He was just sentenced a couple of weeks ago, but he escaped before they could get him behind bars. I just know he's looking for me."

"That's why you came here instead of going home to Angel Grove." Kim nodded at Delia's statement.

"I didn't know what to do. I've been getting these nightmare for the past week. My strength and speed have increased, and I heal ten times faster than I did before. I'm telling you Delia, it freaked me out at first. Than I remembered what you told me about that girl you went to school with. Everything was exactly the same. I was hoping someone you knew could explain why I suddenly became a slayer when that was not suppose to happen after I turned 18."

"Let's talk to Angel an Wesley, they might know. They were talking to Buffy and Willow last Friday. This may have something to do with it.


	2. Finding Out Who Kim Is

THE REINCARNATED VAMPIRE SLAYER

AN: I do not own Angel, Buffy, or Power Rangers so don't sue me, because I have nothing to give.

Chapter 2

**_Finding Out Who Kim Is_**

Cordelia led Kim to the office door. They could hear the other four moving around inside. They weren't saying anything besides 'Who is she?', and 'What is she doing here?' Angel had yet to say anything. Cordelia stopped Kim from entering. She wanted to hear what her friends and co-workers were saying about Kim.

"Whenever we asked her a question, she would side step the questions." Gunn told Wesley and Angel.

"Gunn's right. Whenever we tried to find out something about her, she started talking about Angel Investigations. She knows a lot about us." Fred sounded more suspicious about Kim.

"Could she be a vampire trying to trick us? It's happened before. Harmony was able to trick us." Wesley sounded as though he didn't want that to be true. Kim noticed that Cordelia was smiling.

"She's not a vampire." Angel finally entered the conversation.

"How can you tell Angel?" Fred asked him.

"You didn't know Harmony was a vampire either if you remember." Wesley said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She's not a vampire, she's a Slayer. I guess Willow's spell worked. She's also standing right outside the door with Cordelia." The door opened to reveal Cordelia and Kim.

"It's not much fun spying on a vampire. They hear way too much." Cordelia was laughing at Kim's statement as they entered the already crowded office. The phone rang stopping anyone from commenting. Wesley reached to answer it.

"Angel Investigation. We help the hopeless. This is Wesley, how may I help you? Oh hi Giles. Yeah he's here hold on a moment." Wesley handed the phone to Angel.

"Hi Giles, what's up? What? Are you sure? Okay. When will you be here? Alright we'll be expecting all of you in a few days. No you don't have to do that, we have plenty of room here for everyone. I'm sure, besides there someone you should meet. She's not a part of Angel Investigations yet. Yeah it looks that way. You have to see her for yourself. She could give Faith and Buffy a run for their money. I'm serious. You should have seen the move she pulled. I'd rather not say anymore on the phone. Alright. See you in a few days." Angel hung up the phone and looked at everyone in the office. Everyone in the room had a confused look on their faces except Kim. Angel knew that she had heard the entire conversation because of her slayer hearing.

"Before everyone starts asking questions, it might be more comfortable if we go out to the lobby again." Kim turned and left the office. Angel followed her. The others followed the two of them. Everyone chose a place to stand or sit before asking the questions they wanted to know.

"What's going on Angel and why did you invite the Scooby Gang to stay here?" Cordelia asked breaking the silence.

"Sunnydale was destroyed in the final battle with The First. Buffy and the gang will be showing up with about ten or more Slayers. If they find any on their way here, they'll be bringing them along."

"Personally I wouldn't mind meeting them. I've heard so much about them for awhile now. From what you told me Delia, they sound a lot like some of my friends. From your descriptions Delia, Xander could be Rocky and Zack combined. Willow could be a female Billy. Buffy and Faith could be compared to Jason and Tommy. They sound like an interesting bunch, but I still don't see were the name Scooby Gang comes into play. I guess I never did." Cordelia laughed at Kim's comparisons.

"It was actually Xander's idea. He sort of identified the gang with the characters from the Scooby Doo cartoons. He identified Buffy with Daphne, Willow is Velma, Dawn is Scrappy, Xander is Shaggy, and Giles is either Fred or Scooby."

"Okay. Xander definitely reminds me of Zack and Rocky. They were the goof offs." Kim shrugged. This would definitely be interesting.

"Now, why are they coming here Angel?" Cordelia said turning back to Angel.

"Giles found a prophecy that seems to be about me. He wants to discuss it with Wesley and myself. They'll only be here for about two weeks Cordelia."

"Wait a minute. You do remember Kim right. She can't come home with me so she'll be staying here Angel, and you want me to leave my cousin here with the Scooby Gang and a bunch of mini Slayers. I don't think so Angel." Cordelia was yelling by the time she finished.

"Knock it off Delia. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Well most of the time. Anyway, I can handle what you call the mini Slayers and most likely the Scooby Gang." Kim was calm as she spoke to Cordelia.

"You don't understand Kim. Xander will most likely be flirting with you the whole time. Willow's new girlfriend is enough to piss off the most peaceful of people. Buffy and Faith will look at you like an enemy because of what Angle told Giles, and Giles will mostly want to test you the entire time they're here." Kim laughed at that. Fred and Cordelia noticed the guys reactions. Wesley and Gunn looked as though they were a lot calmer, and Angel looked as though he was hearing bells or an angel's laugh.

"Delia stop worrying will you. Everything will be fine. I'll fight anyone who wants to take me on. Giles can test me all he wants, but he'll find out what I already figured out. Xander can flirt if he wants, but flirting hasn't worked on me since high school."

Cordelia nodded, but she didn't look convinced. The others continued to stare at them. They were definitely shocked by Cordelia's announcement of Kim being her cousin. Both Kim and Cordeila laughed at the looks on their faces. Wesley and Gunn had their mouths hanging open. Fred looked as though she had just gotten back from an all day shopping spree, and Angel's face wasn't showing the shock that Kim was sure he was feeling. Kim was sure that she could see it in his eyes. Cordelia told Kim that she would show Kim where she would be staying. Kim picked up her suitcases and headed for the staircase. Cordelia followed her. It was definitely going to be an interesting couple of weeks.


	3. Meeting The Scoobys

THE REINCARNATED VAMPIRE SLAYER

AN: See previous two chapters for disclaimer.

Chapter 3

**_Meeting the Scooby's_**

Cordelia and Fred watched as Giles and Xander carried in several large suitcases. Cordelia shook her head. Anyone would think that all the girls that followed them in were extremely weak instead of some of the strongest people in the world. Buffy and Faith came in with Xander and Giles. They also carried several suitcases with them. Cordelia noticed that they had a strange look on their faces. It looked as though they were trying to figure something very important out. Willow walked in with Dawn and a girl with long, dark hair. Cordelia quickly figured out that that had to be Kennedy, Willow's girlfriend. Dawn looked as though she was about to kill Kennedy with the nearest stake. Dawn looked up when Cordelia and Fred walked around the counter.

"Cordelia!" Dawn yelled as loud as she could. All of the new Slayers covered their ears. Buffy and Faith smiled as they saw Dawn run toward Cordy. Nobody noticed that Dawn had dropped the bags she was carrying, except Kennedy. It was then that Cordelia figured out what had upset Dawn. Kennedy had obviously made Dawn carry her bags. That made Cordelia mad.

"Dawn, it's good to see you too," Cordelia said as she caught Dawn in her arms. Willow was right behind Dawn. Kennedy's death glare was turned toward Cordelia when she hugged Willow. Most people would have been frightened, but Cordelia knew that if Kennedy even touched her wrong, Angel and Kim would be there to protect Cordelia from the spoiled little brat.

Faith and Xander were the next two to come towards Cordelia. Xander didn't say anything to her, he just gave her a quick hug before letting Faith have a chance. Faith, on the other hand, whispered to her that all of the new Slayers were in for a shock when they finally met Angel. Cordelia was giggling when Faith stepped back to let Buffy and Giles come forward. Buffy was a bit shocked when Cordelia suddenly hugged her back. Cordy knew that something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" Cordy asked Buffy.

"The Slayers axe won't let any of the Slayers use it. It was meant for us. Willow even used it to activate all of the Slayers. Willow can't explain it either. Faith and I can still feel the power emanating from it, but not even the two of us can use it. If the two oldest Slayers can't use it, than what's going to happen."

"The two of you have been Slayers longer, but you're no longer the oldest Slayers. Kim is a year older than you, and she became a Slayer when the spell that Willow cast activated all of the potentials. Maybe she can use it."

"The Slayer that Angel told Giles about? How can she be older than me? From what Giles told me, unless a potential is activated before her eighteenth birthday, she loses all ability to become a Slayer. The only Slayers should be under the age of eighteen." Cordelia shrugged as Giles came up to hug her.

"I don't know. It could be because of her past experiences that I told you about. They may have caused her body to hold onto the mystical energy of the potentials." Cordy looked at Giles for confirmation.

"I don't see how anything she did in her past could have enough power for that." Giles said thoughtfully.

"You would be surprised."

"Where is Angel now Cordelia?" That was Giles always getting straight to business.

"He's downstairs with Wesley and Gunn watching Kim work out. Since none of them are willing to spar with her at the moment, they either watch or train with her. Although it's mostly Angel training with her, Gunn and Wesley join in occasionally."

"Why won't they spar with her if they are already training with her? I mean Angel's a vampire, he should be able to hold his own against her." Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Faith nodded at Giles's question. Buffy, Cordelia, and Fred all smiled.

"Kim has a lot more strength and speed than any of the other Slayers, Buffy and Faith included. When I first told Kim about Buffy being the Slayer, I told Buffy everything about Kim. Kim felt that if it was okay for her to know Buffy's secret, than it was okay for Buffy to know Kim's. They had a lot more in common than Buffy and I did. It gave them someone to talk to who could understand what they had to sacrifice." Cordelia explained when she saw the confused looks they shot Buffy.

"Cordelia and I were the first two in the library one day. Giles was on the phone, and Xander and Willow were late in getting there. I noticed a letter on the table and took a quick peek. I was able to read a few of the lines when Cordelia put the letter win her bag with the one she had just written. The lines that I was able to read said that Cordelia had permission to tell me something. That was as far as I got, so I asked Cordelia why she needed permission to tell me something."

"When I told her that it was about my cousin, she asked me what it was. I immediately told her what my cousin's secret was, since I had just told my cousin Buffy's secret. Buffy agreed with my cousin about it only being fair that if she knew my cousin's secret that my cousin should know hers."

"A couple weeks later Cordelia and I found out that Kim was a potential Slayer. In fact she should have been called before me."

"Than why wasn't she?" Willow asked.

"Because I had been chosen to save the world in a different way when I was fourteen." Kim said from behind the counter. She was reaching for a bottle of water in the refrigerator that was located there. Angel, Wesley, and Gunn were standing off the side watching everything that was going on.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Kimberly Hart. Kim this is Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, and Giles."

"Hello." Kim started toward the staircase.

"Where is she going?" Giles asked.

"I'm going to take a shower. My workout lasted longer than I thought it would, so if you will excuse me."

"I don't think so. In fact, I think you should explain what you were talking about just now."

"I would move if I was you." Kim stared at the girl that was trying to block her way. Cordelia was giggling.

"Well you're not me, are you?"

"You're right, I don't have your 'get me and my friends killed' attitude."

"Kennedy, no!" Buffy yelled across the lobby of the hotel.

The girl that Buffy called Kennedy threw a punch at Kim. Kim was able to dodge that one and all the other punches and kicks Kennedy threw her way. Kim watched as Kennedy became more and more frustrated, which in turn made Kennedy angrier and angrier. It didn't help that everyone was laughing. Kim could hear Buffy, Cordelia, and several others laughing up a storm. Angel had a smirk on his face, and Wesley and Giles were grinning. Kim finally had enough. She crouched down and leapt into the air, flipping over Kennedy's head. Everyone, except the Angel Investigations group, was in shock.

"Angel, Delia, I think you guys should show everyone to their rooms. Don't start the discussions start without me. If any of the Slayers in this room want to challenge me tomorrow, I'll be willing to spar with you downstairs in the basement. Until then I suggest you all rest up, because not even your healing abilities will be able to help you recover tomorrow." Kim went to her room to shower and change.

Cordelia noticed that everyone had their mouths hanging open. Kim's take charge attitude seemed to surprise everyone. Cordelia was amazed that these people could fight the forces of evil, but they were easily shocked that a 5' 3" woman was giving them order. She started shaking her head. Angel noticed Cordy shaking her head. It still amazed him that Kim could be so bossy sometimes. Everyone turned toward him when he started to laugh. Angel followed Cordelia when she grabbed Wesley and Giles by the hand and started leading them to the office. Angel nodded his head at Fred and Gunn when they looked at him. They told everyone to grab their own bags and to follow them. That seemed to snap everyone out of the trances that they were in.


	4. The Prophecy

****

THE REINCARNATED VAMPIRE SLAYER

AN: I do not own Angel, Buffy, or the Power Rangers. I am broke so don't sue me.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I lost all of my stories when I moved. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Kim came downstairs half an hour later to see the group that Cordelia called the Scooby Gang sitting around the lobby of the hotel talking. They didn't seem to notice her. She could hear everything they were saying. Most of them already liked her, but several of the new Slayers didn't trust her. Kim started laughing. She was laughing so hard that the Scooby Gang and the new Slayers stopped talking and turned to stare at her. It took several minutes to calm down enough to yell at Cordelia to get out to the lobby. Kim started laughing again when she saw the look on Cordelia's face. By the time Kim finally settled down, everyone was staring at her like she had lost her mind.

"Would you all lighten up please? You are going to have to learn to have fun or else you're going to kill yourselves."

"What would you know about it? After what we just finished fighting, I think we have a right to be suspicious of unknown people." The girl that Buffy had called Kennedy earlier said while standing up to face Kim. Kim just shook her head and moved towards the counter. Kim wondered if she should shock them again. Kim looked at Cordelia and saw her shaking her head no.

"You've become a real party pooper Delia. I'm surprised that you let me have my fun for the last few days."

"I am not a party pooper Kim, but I do think that the Scooby's and the new Slayers have had enough of a shock for one day. Besides I think the prophecy that Giles found will be enough of a shock for everyone."

"Fine." Kim jumped up on the counter to sit down. Cordelia joined her and waited for Giles and Wesley to start.

"As you all know I came across a prophecy about Angel the other day. It also involves one of the Slayers in this room, but the more I translated the more I learned that it wasn't Buffy."

"Than which one is it about, because I'm already spoken for." Now Kim understood what Cordelia had been telling her about Kennedy.

"I doubt this prophecy is about you. If my guess is right, the prophecy is about me. At least that's what I keep getting from my dreams."

"Yeah right." Kim couldn't wait to get Kennedy in the ring.

"If you doubt me, than why don't you let Giles finish speaking."

"Will you two stop it? I want to hear what this prophecy is about. Giles."

"Thank you Cordelia. As I was saying, the prophecy involves one of the Slayers. The reason I know it isn't Buffy is because she is also mentioned in the prophecy as is Faith."

"What is this prophecy Giles?" Kim smiled at Angel's question.

"It goes something like this:

The true mate of the vampire with a soul

Will make an appearance when all of the chosen ones are awaken

The first one chosen shall bring about a moment of peace

The second shall keep the peace

But to bring the Chosen line back

Two mates must find each other

Only together can the world find true peace

By bringing two worlds into one

The vampire with a soul

Will be fighting for redemption

His true mate

Will be fighting for her life

The Seer will bring them together

The Protector will keep them together

Once joined, none shall separate them

But many obstacles they will face

Only the Seer and the Protector

Can keep them from harm

Only the Chosen can fight the evil

That will come

Only the Vampire with the Soul

Only the True Mate

Can bring about peace

But only when joined as one."

"As interesting as this is, what does it mean?"

"I would like to know that myself G-man."

"Xander!"

"What?"

"It's obvious that the Vampire with the soul is Angel. Buffy is the first one Chosen, and she was able to stop the First Evil from destroying the world. Faith is the second one that was Chosen. So until Angel joins his soul mate, Faith will help to keep the peace that we fought for in Sunnydale. I haven't quite figured out the rest or who is soul mate is yet." The silence that filled the room almost drove Kim up the wall. Thankfully her cell phone rang. It was funny to see a room full of Slayers jump three feet in the air because of a ringing cell phone.

"Hello." Kim shook her head at everyone in the room. "Hey Jase. I'm fine. No why? Since when did you start believing your dreams? No way. Jason, you're joking right? I know. Yeah I'll see you when you get here. The Hyperion Hotel. Bye."

"Kim what's wrong? Why is Jason coming here?"

"I knew that prophecy was about me. I did not need this right now. If you all will excuse me, I need to go hit something." Kim headed towards the outside door. Nobody but Angel and Cordelia noticed where she was headed.

"Something is really wrong Angel. Jason wouldn't be coming here if it wasn't important. I just wish she had told us before she left."

"She'll tell us when she's ready Cordy. She just needs to figure it out herself right now. Am I that bad that nobody wants to be part of this prophecy with me?" Cordelia started laughing at that. She always knew that Angel was a little insecure about things. Cordelia just shook her head and went to the computer behind the desk. She wanted to see what she could find out before Kim got back to the hotel.


	5. Secrets Revealed Part 1

THE REINCARNATED VAMPIRE SLAYER

AN: Sorry about how long this took to get out. I ended up moving twice in 2 years. I ended up losing the story, but then I found it. I started writing this chapter, but I lost it when I moved the second time. After reading the reviews I had received for the first four chapters, I decided to just start the chapter over again. So here you go. I hope you like it. Please Review. I also want to know if I should put a couple of people together.

Buffy/Jason

Buffy/Billy

Cordelia/Jason

Cordelia/Billy

I would also like to know your reasons too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel. I also don't have any money, so don't bother trying to sue me.

Chapter 5

SECRETS REVELED PART 1

Kim thought about everything that had happened over the past few weeks. First she found out that the guy she had been seeing was just like the creep she had broken up with Tommy for ten years ago. Then her Slayer abilities emerged, and finally she finds out that she's part of a prophecy along with Jason. She wasn't upset that Jason was a part of the prophecy; it was just that he always played her protector.

She didn't need a protector anymore. The five vampires and two demons she killed tonight would testify to that if they were still around to testify. Unfortunately, none of that was what was bothering her the most. What was bothering her most were the dreams she had been having for the last two weeks. They had been getting more frequent and more disturbing. She was willing to bet that none of the slayers staying at the hotel were having these types of dreams.

They start out in the very past and move to the present and then to the future. Her dreams start about 150 years in the past. She's wearing an old Victorian dress. She was walking through the town's main street at night. She knew that this was her first incarnation as a vampire slayer, and she was out hunting the vampire that had injured her Watcher and one of her brothers.

She had researched the vampire in question. He had been sired 93 years before. He traveled with his sire, his childe, and his grand childe. They were the worst vampires in Europe's history. He was known as the Scourge of Europe. The only question was why he left her Watcher and brother alive instead of killing the both of them. She definitely planned to ask him when she found him. She had even told one vampire she let go to tell him that she was looking for him. She hoped that it would be enough to get him out here tonight. That's when she felt him and his family. She also felt her other brother standing behind her.

"All of you might as well come out. I know you're all there."

"You wanted to see me Slayer?"

"Stay away from her you monster!"

"Back off brother dear." I will handle this I just had a few questions for you Angelus."

"And those would be Slayer?"

"For starters, why leave my Watcher and brother alive? Why not kill them? What kind of message are you trying to send me?"

"I needed to get your attention. I couldn't kill them, because you wouldn't know that it was me. Now would you?"

"Why would you want to get the attention of the Slayer?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out my dear." With that said, Angelus turned to

leave. The other male and the dark haired female followed him. The blond female glared at her before following the other three.

That's where her dream would change to the present. She saw herself standing in the hotel with Jason, Buffy, Cordelia, Angel, Faith, and two others she couldn't see too well. She knew that it was a serious situation, but she couldn't hear what anyone was saying. They just all seemed to be on mute. The only thing she could was feel. Her feelings were seriously out of whack at the moment. She knew that all of this would be taking place within the next two days. That's when her dream would move into the future. She was holding a baby in her arms when she feels two arms going around her wais. She feels herself smile just before she ends up waking up.

It was driving her crazy. Whenever she thought she was getting close to the truth behind her dreams something would change or wake her up. Now she had Jason and two others coming. They were probably going to be two of her friends, which meant that she was gaining three protectors instead of one. She definitely meant what she said to Cordelia before she left, she so didn't need this right now. Especially now that she understood why Jason had appeared in her dreams all of a sudden.

Kim stopped in front of the hotel that had become her home for the pas two weeks. She knew that she had been avoiding everyone inside for the past few hours, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Cordelia would want her to talk about everything, while most of the people who arrive earlier would only get on her nerves. She couldn't stay outside any longer. She was going to need sleep to deal with Jason and all of the mini-slayers, as Cordelia called them, tomorrow.

Kim walked inside. The first thing she noticed was that it was extremely quiet. The second was that Angel was the only one downstairs, even though he was in his office. Kim walked over there. She knocked once and entered without waiting for a response. Angel waved at the chair in front of his desk. Kim smiled and sat down.

"Where is everyone?" Kim asked him.

"I sent Cordelia, Wes, and Gunn home. Buffy, Faith, and Giles got everyone else upstairs by telling them to get some rest for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I know Cordy too well, and Buffy and Faith felt you would need some time before dealing with their mini-me's. Their words not mine." Kim laughed at their descriptions of the new Slayers.

"I'll have to remember to thank everyone tomorrow, because I was really not looking forward to seeing anyone right now."

"Especially the Slayers that don't trust you?" Kim nodded at Angel's question.

"I know that they're all curious about how I was able to avoid Miss I'm-Not-Going-To-Live-Past-Eighteen's punches and kicks, but you guys don't even know how I can do all of this. I'm not even sure I want anyone besides Buffy and Delia knowing."

"Why did you let Cordy tell Buffy your secret? They weren't exactly friends in high school." Kim shrugged. She was quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out how to explain it to Angel.

"I was fourteen when it all started. My friends and I were selected to save the world. Even though we had each other, there was only one other girl on the team. She was my best friend, but we were so different. I could talk to her about some things, but others I kept to myself. The summer after I turned fifteen, Delia was staying with my mom and me. That was the summer she found out about me. That fall I went to Florida to train for the Pan Global's.

"Everything was going great for awhile. Delia and I kept in touch. I told her about my training, and she told me about this new girl in school. Trust me when I say that Delia wasn't as blind as everyone thought she was her sophomore year. She knew what was going on from the beginning. She even asked me if my friends could go and stop all the weird things that were going on in Sunnydale. When I told her they couldn't, she said not to worry about it anymore.

"When I asked her why, she said that Buffy had a few secrets of her own. I didn't push it. I did get permission for Delia to tell Buffy about me before Delia's junior year. I wrote her she had permission to tell Buffy my secret, and I told her to give Buffy my address in Florida. The letter I received from Delia, told me all about Buffy's secret life as a vampire slayer. I spoke to my mentor the next day. He told me that if he had not chosen me, I would have been chosen as the next slayer. He also said that it was no accident that my friends and I were chosen when we were.

"My mentor told me that I was not meant to be a Slayer yet. That's why I came to see Delia the moment I realized what was going on. There had to be a reason for it. Now we know that it was written in a prophecy. I'm not so sure about all of this prophecy stuff though."

"Nobody ever is. Buffy had her death written in a prophecy, but Xander was able to use CPR to bring her back. Prophecies can be changed Kim."

"Angel, are you seriously telling me that this prophecy isn't disturbing you? It's telling you who you're going to end up with."

"Not really. I can slightly remember Kelly."

"How well?"

"Feelings mostly. I remember how I felt the first time I saw her out hunting vampires. I also remember what it felt like to hold her in my arms as we hid our feelings from our families. I even remember what it felt like when I found out that she had been killed by several vampires. All of those feelings are what led to me getting my soul."

"How did it actually happen?"

"Darla decided that I needed to be cheered up, so she grabbed a young gypsy woman. It turned out that she was the leader's daughter. Her clan restored my soul. It was then that I realized that Kelly would not want me behaving they way I had been behaving. I also realized that when I got my soul back, I also got a part of Kelly back."

"When joined as one."

"What?"

"The prophecy. When joined as one. A part of Kelly's soul is intertwined with yours, and I would be willing to bet that a part of your's is with Kelly's."

"You may be onto something. It has nothing to do with sex like everyone was thinking. It has to do with our souls combining. Look, why don't you go get some sleep, you look exhausted? Tomorrow promises to be a very interesting day." Kim nodded and dragged herself out of Angel's office, leaving the door open. As she was heading upstairs, she felt as though she was watching her. Looking around, she saw no one watching her. The feeling wouldn't go away, but she shrugged it off and headed off to her room. Unknown to Kim, she was being watched from three sides.

Angel watched as she climbed the staircase. I was hard not to notice that she was

dragging more tonight than she had been for the past two weeks. If he wasn't so sure that she would put a stake through his heart, he would have carried her to her room. Angel stepped back away from the door to his office, when Kim stopped halfway up the staircase. He went back to the door when she started moving toward the second floor again. That's when he noticed four people watching her from the third and fourth floors. Buffy and Faith were watching her from the third floor, and Kennedy and a slayer that he didn't know were watching from the fourth floor.

Buffy and Faith watched as she left Angel's office and began the climb to the second floor. They stepped out of sight when she stopped and looked around. When they heard her footsteps on the staircase start up again, they looked over the railing. It wasn't until she had entered her bedroom that they began to speak.

"What do you think Faith? Do you think she'll be able to handle what's going to happen?"

"I think she'll be able to handle it just fine B. She's just trying to process everything that has happened to her in the last two weeks, including the prophecy that was just revealed to everyone. Once she get's everything straightened out, she'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right about this Faith."

"I am, but thankfully I won't be around if I'm proven wrong, you will."

"Thanks," Buffy said sarcastically. She pushed away from the banister and entered her bedroom. Faith just smiled and followed Buffy's example and went to her room.

Kennedy stared at the so called slayer that had made a fool out of her earlier. She was going to get even with her if it was the last thing she ever did. Nobody got away with making a fool of her and got away with it. She didn't care if she had to cheat to win, she was going to beat her tomorrow during their sparring match.

"I don't think this is a good idea Kennedy. I have the feeling that cheating against her is going to turn out really bad."

"She's going down Jamie. I don't care how I do it, but I'm going to do it. Nobody gets away with making a fool of me. Nobody." Jamie shook her head as Kennedy went to the room where she was sharing with Willow. Jamie looked over the banister and noticed Angel looking up at her. Again she shook her head before heading to her room.


	6. The Boys Arrive

The Reincarnated Vampire Slayer

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. My boss decided to change my hours and I am trying to get use to the new hours. Not only that, but I had to decide what direction to take this chapter. I do not own Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Power Rangers or Dragonball Z.

Keep voting for who you want to see with Faith, Buffy, and Cordelia.

Chapter 6

The Boys Arrive

The minute she walked into the hotel, Cordelia wished she had called in today. Half of the mini-slayers were yelling at Buffy, Giles, Willow, Faith, and Wesley. Buffy and Faith were standing in front of the staircase, Willow was standing in front of Kennedy, and Giles and Wesley were surrounded by the rest of the mini-slayers. Xander and Gunn were standing next to three guys that Cordelia didn't take a real close look at. Fred was working on the computer, but what caught her attention the most was the glint behind Buffy and Faith. It was obvious that Willow had put up a force field to keep the mini-slayers from going back upstairs, and Buffy and Faith were acting as back-up in case the force field failed to stop them. Cordelia watched as a couple of the mini-slayers rushed Buffy and Faith. Buffy and Faith stopped them easily. Shaking her head, Cordelia had finally had enough.

"QUIET!" Everyone turned towards Cordelia. "What is going on here?"

"The mini-slayers are trying to get Buffy, Faith, Willow, Giles, and Wesley to wake up Angel and Kim," Dawn told her.

"I don't believe this. If all of you are that restless, than I suggest you guys go shopping or something. I will not have you disrupting everything here. This is a place of business and all of you are guests here." All of the mini-slayers looked ashamed except for Kennedy. She just looked pissed.

"You all might as well do what Cordelia suggested, because Willow is not letting the force field down, and Faith and I are not letting you at it."

"B's right. All of you got to sleep last night, Kim and Angel didn't."

Cordelia was grateful when all of them, including Kennedy, left. Cordelia shook her head and went over to the counter to look at the mail. There were only bills and a couple of checks from clients that Angel and Kim had helped in the last couple of weeks. Cordelia felt that everything else could wait ten minutes. After separating the bills from the checks, Cordelia looked at Fred.

"Have you got anything yet Fred?"

"No, but this could take a little bit of time to figure out."

"Let me know when you get tired of looking, and I'll take over for you." Cordelia looked toward Gunn and Xander. "Now how may we help you?"

"I told you she wouldn't remember us, Jase. Delia was never too interested in hanging with us in Angel Grove," the blond said.

"Billy? Jason? What are you guys doing here already? We weren't expecting you until this afternoon. Wait a minute. I thought you were coming by yourself Jason. What are Billy and your other friend doing here?"

"Rocky and I surprised Jason as he was leaving his house this morning. That also explains why we are here so early. Jason was leaving at 5 am this morning and that is just a little too early for Rocky to be fully awake. He slept the entire way here, so we didn't have to stop for food every 30 minutes."

"Rocky? As in the goof off Rocky DeSantos? The same Rocky that will eat just about anything, that Rocky DeSantos?"

"That would be him. Rocky meet Kim's cousin, Cordelia Chase. Cordelia meet Rocky DeSantos." Cordelia noticed the blush that Rocky had on his cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Chase."

"It's Cordelia, but everyone calls me Cordy."

"Than why does Kim keep calling you Delia?" Xander asked as everyone nodded their heads. Cordelia shook her head. She knew that someone was going to ask her about that.

"You have to understand that Kim, Billy, and Jason have known me ever since I was born. They couldn't say Cordelia, and Kim refused to say Cor or Cordy, so she started calling me Delia. Jason and Billy just copied her."

"What can we say, we liked the name Delia. Besides you got us all back once you started talking." Cordelia glared at Jason.

"Shut up Jase." Jason just smirked at the nickname that she had come up with when she was two. "You, Billy, and Kim almost ruined my reputation in high school."

"What reputation? You were a complete snob up until the end of your sophomore year."

"That would be because of me," Buffy said. Jason and Billy turned toward her.

"Buffy, right?" Buffy nodded, "we know, and we thank you for it too. We tried everything to get her away from the people that seemed to worship her, but she wouldn't listen to any of us." Billy said to Buffy.

"Delia and Kim tried to hide everything from the two of us, but Jason and I weren't going to let them get away with it. So one weekend Jason and I took a little road trip to Sunnydale. We saw you fighting ten vampires and two demons by yourself. I must say, you were quite impressive to watch. I have even surmised that your power has increased over the last 5 years."

"How did you know that?"

"Logic plain and simple. Logic states that the longer a slayer lives, the stronger she will become."

"It makes sense, but I've already died twice, so what does your logic tell you now?"

"I would say that when you came back, you were even stronger than you were before."

"Billy you're making here sound like she's Goku or something." Everyone turned to stare at Rocky.

"Leave it to Rocky to say something like that." Jason said shaking his head. Billy just smiled.

"In a way Rocky's right. If I'm right, dying passes the power on to the next person in line, but if the first one is brought back, what happens then? Logic would suggest that the powers would be split between the two ladies, but we're not dealing with logic, we're dealing with magic. Magic has its own rules."

"What are you talking about Billy?" Everyone looked as confused as Rocky felt.

"He's saying that a Slayer's power increases because of the magic behind it. Why am I trapped behind a force field?"

"Sorry Angel. We were trying to keep the mini-slayers from disturbing you and Kim," Willow said as she lowered the force field.

"They disturbed me the minute they all woke up. Those girls are enough to drive a saint crazy, never mind the devil himself." Angel said as he passed Buffy and Faith.

"What took you so long to get down here Angel?"

"I don't think that any of those girls are quite ready to meet Angelus Cordy. They may be slayers, but there is no way they would have survived if I had come down why they were still here. At the moment they are nothing but annoying little teenage girls trying to be heroes, but once Kim wakes up, they are going to see what a true Slayer is."

"Hey!" Cordelia laughed at Buffy and Faith's expressions.

"You guys haven't seen Kim in action you guys. When she gets up and teaches the mini-slayers a well taught lesson, you will see what Angel is talking about. Now Jason, Billy, and Rocky grab your stuff and I'll show the three of you to your rooms." Everyone watched as Cordelia led the three guys upstairs to the second floor. Buffy and Faith stared after them for a few minutes before they started whispering to each other. Willow went to help Fred on the computer, while Wesley and Giles went to look at the stack of books in Angel's office. Gunn and Xander ended up talking about weapons, and Angel headed for the kitchen to get a cup of blood.

Angel smiled this afternoon was going to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
